Dark Souls
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Tribi was just an average girl... y'know, bleached-blonde hair, absent parents, and the ability to turn into a gun, a knife, and several torture/execution blades. Did I not mention that she was a weapon studying in the EAT class of Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, with her control freak, explosives-obsessed best friend; Spark Wilds, better known as Flame. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Flame closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the blade. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see-

"Didn't you know? Us weapons ... are supposed to protect our Meisters..." His partner- shielding him? Why?! Tribi, the slacking brat who was half assed about everything, risking her life for _him?!_ It just didn't add up!

"Tribi! No!" The redhead collapsed next to his fallen friend, pleading with her. "Stay with me! Stay with me, okay?! You can't die!"

"I won't die... You wouldn't be able to nag at anyone then..." She smiled, and closed her eyes. "Although if you hadn't ... been holding back ... this wouldn't have happened. Now kill him for me, okay?"

"Will do." With that, Flame stood up, his eyes now blood red instead of their usual blue. "You might wanna run now if you wanna make it to tomorrow."

Midnight was in five seconds...four...three...two...one.

A bloodcurdling scream was heard for miles.

* * *

 _ **This is basically me and my friend's version of Soul Eater, or rather, how our characters would work in that world. This was just something done for fun, so any hate comments and I'll report you.**_

 _ **LOL, Zebras!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOL, Zebras! Welcome back!**_

 _ **Remember...**_

 _Italics + Underline_ _ **= Flashbacks!**_

* * *

"So, new mission!" I shout once Tribi gets out of the hospital.

"Alright! Lesa GO!" She bellows, running straight for me.

 _'Die!' he shouts, running straight for me_

I blink. Then, I stoop down and hold my hands in front of me, interlocked.

She steps into them, and I heave her straight upward.

She goes a good twenty feet, and just as she begins to fall she's enveloped in a golden-blueish light.

 _My vision goes blue then black then gold I blink Long blonde hair fills my cleared vision_

I blink.

She falls, still enveloped.

The light clears now and she's a scythe, falling straight down.

Into my waiting palms.

I swing her around a good ten times, to make sure we're still balanced.

We are, and she begins spinning on her own, following her instincts.

I follow mine too.

We end up slicing the head off the topiary giraffe Ms. Mjolnir (Marie) spent two weeks trimming.

Oops.

She turns back to human and we start running.

 _'Run' she tells me He charges again Shes not running away Why is she asking me to Then I remember Hes going to kill me 'RUN' shes yelling now"_

* * *

"C'mon!" I yell to Flame. He's lagging behind, and has that _look_ he gets before he goes black.

I walk over to him, shaking him.

He looks up, but his eyes aren't blue.

Or red.

Or black.

They're yellow.

Oh fuck.

He's ready to kill someone.

I need to snap him out of it before somebody walks by...

Oh!

He must be remembering again!

 _His eyes turn golden yellow. He runs past me, my hair whooshing after him. He attacks, tearing into the Keshin egg that was the man's soul. I turn into a knife, and he grabs me, stabbing into the soul with such force it nearly splits. But it doesn't. I absorb it, putting it in my 'pocket' for later. We work together so well. Then his eyes are blue again, and he speaks. For the first time, he speaks._

 _'I'm sorry'_

 _That's it. But I hold up a hand. In a handshake._

 _'Nothing to be sorry for..._ Partner _."_

I need to snap him out of it.

I slap him hard across the face.

He wakes up, (thank god) and then his eyes turn blue again.

"Sorry." I say

"Nothing to be sorry for, partner." he replies. Then he holds his hand out, like I did that day, and we shake before I turn into his favorite of my arsenal, a small machine pistol that fits into a holster he had made just for me. We go home.


	3. Chapter 3

I am what one would call... a unique weapon.

* * *

Not because of the weapons I can turn into, but because of what kind of weapon I am.

* * *

You see, there are only a handful of weapons, and even fewer Meisters, that have what I have.

* * *

Soulmate Syndrome.

* * *

It doesn't sound half bad, does it?

Well, this affliction manifests itself into two types.

* * *

Type A is much more common than Type B.

* * *

Type A allows your soul wavelength to be compatible with anyone's on the planet.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I don't have that.

I have the much rarer Type B strain.

* * *

Basically, there are only six people in the entire world that can truly partner with me.

* * *

I have no hope of becoming a Death Scythe.

* * *

Those six people are:

* * *

The Sibling

 _one who either is or acts like a sibling_

* * *

The Best Friend

 _one to confide into, the true best companion_

* * *

The Demon

 _one who embodies all the worst fears of the afflicted_

* * *

The Parent

 _one who is most suited to be a parental figure for the afflicted_

* * *

The Dreamer

 _one who embodies everything good in the afflicted's personality_

* * *

The Soul-Sharer

 _one who perfectly compliments the afflicted_

* * *

 _best partner type_

* * *

It is near impossible to find one of the six you can link with, but I have found five of the six.

* * *

The Sibling

The Best Friend

The Demon

The Parent

The Soul-Sharer

* * *

I am partnered with my Soul-Sharer.

* * *

His partnership comes with a price.

* * *

The Soul-Sharer can literally control me 24/7.

Well, more or less.

* * *

I have to protect my Soul-Sharer.

If they die, I die.

* * *

Game over.

* * *

No saves.

* * *

But if I die, as the afflicted in the relationship, the other Soul-Sharer will be 100% fine.

* * *

And I have to comply to simple tasks if they ask me in the right way.

* * *

.

.

.

I'm not telling how.

* * *

And I'm not telling him, either.

* * *

Goodnight, Diary!

-Tribi


End file.
